Lux's Flock
Lux's flock is like the normal pack. Technically, it's like the normal flock but the genders, names, and looks are different. The Max Of Lux's Flock: Lux, 14 years old, 5'10, glossy black wings, sleeve-length black hair, pale, pale skin, deep black eyes.Female The Fang Of Lux's Flock: Dallas, 14 years old, 6'4, light brown wings, short, curly light brown hair, hazel eyes, lightly tanned skin. Male The Iggy Of Lux's Flock: Chester, blind, 14 years old, 6'2, dark brown wings, short, straight dark chocolate hair, dark brown eyes, dark skin. Male The Nudge Of Lux's Flock: Landon, 11 years old, 5'3, light blue wings, short, wavy blue hair, lightly tanned skin, bright aqua eyes. Male The Gasman Of Lux's Flock: Luna, 7 years old, 4'8, bright violet wings, long, curly purple hair, violet eyes, fair skin. Female. The Angel Of Lux's Flock: Crim. 6 years old, 4'5, crimson wings, short, straight red hair, bright red eyes, dark skin. Male. I was too lazy to give them distinct styles, so they all have a colour that mostly describes their hair, eyes, wings, and sometimes skin. Lux-Black Dallas-Light Brown Chester-Dark Brown Landon-Blue Luna-Violet Crim-Red Also, the "Jeb" of the group is Andee ---- Start of the story: I mumble under my breath, cursing softly. Im sitting on my bed, legs crossed. Andee disappeared yesterday. Crim is scared, Luna's freaking out, Landon's being his silent self, Chester's trying to comfort Luna and Crim while Dallas is comforting me. It sucks. Dallas walks into the room, frowning at me. "Its gonna be fine, Lux. Your gonna be a great leader." He says in his low, clear voice. "Who said i was gonna be the leader?" I growled. He rubbed my back between my wings, sitting next to me. He hugs to me his chest, wrapping his strong, muscled arms around my wiry pale frame. I let out a sob, curling my fingers around the hem of his shirt. I press my forehead to the space under his collarbone, sniffling. "I miss him. Im not a leader, Dalli." I whisper "I cant do this... not without Andee. He raised us, Dallas. Saved us. Protected us" I raise my head, looking into his hazel eyes. Im so close i can see the slight outline of green around his pupil. He presses his beautiful lips to my forehead "You'll do fine. Your the strongest person I know, Lux" he says softly. "I can count the number of people you know on both my hands" I respond, letting out a weak, tight laugh. He smiles softly at me. He gets up, pulling me up with him. I follow him to the kitchen where Chester and Landon are making dinner, some sort of pasta. I kiss Landon on the forehead, wrapping my arms around him. He pressed his forehead to my shoulder, sniffling. I stroke his light aqua hair, frowning. Chester sniffles as Luna and Crim wander into the kitchen, tired, drained of tears, with bags under their eyes. "We need to elect a leader" Luna sniffles, whispering the words. "Lux" Dallas speaks up, glancing at me. "Agreed" Crim and Chester yell at the same time. "Me too." Landon whispers. We all glance at Luna. She shrugs "Why not?". Dallas wraps a hand around my waist and kisses my cheek. "Dallas!" I exclaim, turning read, aware of Luna, Crim and Landon eyeing us in surprise. Chester nudges Luna for clarification on whats going on. She tells him, smirking. Dallas holds me tighter for a second before letting me go. "Aye aye, captain" he says, pretending to tip a hat. What a gentlemen (sarcasm). A month later Me and Dallas are sitting in a tree, near enough to see the house, but far enough so anyone couldnt see us. Dallas has his arm arounds me, lips brushing my ear, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. "I love you, Lux. I melt a bit whenever i touch you, because im surprised you let me. This is too good to be true, Lux. Is this a dream?" He mumbled, making me flinch Category:Fanfictions